Lovely Rachel
by FinalEmblem
Summary: Since when could you go on a date with someone who was writing you a ticket? NigelxRachel Two Shot. Based on "Lovely Rita" By the Beatles.


Crap! I forgot all about my car! I swear, I better not have a-

_Shit!_

I stopped and watched as a parking attendant was writing tickets up and placing them on various cars... And then she suddenly scribbled on a piece of paper and reached for my car. I knew I had to at least try and stop her... But she was rather intimidating looking... Yet, the closer I looked at her, the less frightened of her I got. She looked much older that she actually seemed with that cap on, and having that bag thrown across her shoulder made her look all military-like. But behind the gear, she looked like a sweet young woman, so I decided to try to reason with her.

"E-excuse me miss!" I called, running over to my car. The girl was even more stunning than I deducted from afar, with her golden hair sitting gently upon her shoulders, and a pretty, young face. She gave me a questioning look, and I felt myself being captivated by her eyes, which were complimented by her long eyelashes.

"... Yes?" She asked impatiently, ticket still in hand.

I could feel my cheeks flush, "I was just wondering what seemed to be the problem here?"

She brushed her hair out of her face and tapped her foot, hands on hips, "You're over your time limit, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other cars to attend to."

But for some reason, the sternness did not seem that bad all of the sudden... In fact, I was a little turned on by her calm, devoted-to-work attitude. I couldn't help but look her over one more time as I spent extra time looking at her eyes once again. "N-never mind the question actually!" I stuttered, I was about to do something very bold... Or foolish... Which one is left to be decided after I went through with it.

"Very good, sir. Now... I need to move on."

"Will you go to dinner with me?" I blurted out, despite her apparent task at hand.

The woman blushed, "What?" She shrieked, very much taken back.

"You heard me." I said sternly, starting to regret my decision to suddenly ask this random girl on a date.

"I don't even know you! And I'm giving you a ticket, just in case you haven't noticed!" She couldn't look me in the eyes, she fumbled around with her hair. "... Why exactly are you asking me, a complete stranger, something like this?"

I shrugged, "I dunno... Just something inside me told me that I should. If that doesn't sound crazy..." I scratched my bald head and wished thoroughly that I could turn back time and not have asked the embarrassing question in the first place...

"It sounds insane!..." The girl laughed cutely, she seemed to find this quite humorous all of a sudden... At least that makes one of us... Then she looked at me and smiled "Then again, I don't get out enough. Ah, what the hell? Why not?" She adjusted her bag strap and blushed a little.

I was so taken back I almost threw up, how in the world did this actually work? Never mind that! She said yes! "G-great! So I'll take you to the-"

"_I'll_ decide where we go. If you don't mind." She said sweetly, now fixing her cap.

I was in no position to argue, I just got a date with an attractive woman I just met, how could I deny her? "Oh! That's perfect! When works for you?" I know, I know, I sound like a sap, but put yourself in my shoes, how can you not be in a daze still?

"Tonight at seven. My apartment is right down the street from the Marriott, I'll be outside on the hour. Don't be late..." She paused awkwardly, not knowing my name, this was obviously an invitation to tell her.

"Nigel!"

"... Alright Nigel, don't make me wait, got it?" The girl said kindly, winking at me. She then went back to her task of ticketing cars that have run over their time limit.

Still not through with her, I asked, "And what's your name?"

"Rachel." She said bluntly, she scribbled on a little piece of paper, "Here. It's my number, call me if you need anything before you get me." She handed me the little white sheet. "Oh... And don't think this means you don't have to pay your fine... I put that on there too..." She winked once more and giggled as I awkwardly snatched the ticket from her hand.

As she continued down the line of cars, I merely watched, still shocked that I had asked for a date with a random meter maid, and more so by the fact that she agreed! What a world we live into today! What are we? Some sort of musical or movie or something?

* * *

A/N: Alright, so I'm officially obsessed with taking Beatles' songs and making them into KND fanfictions... This is a twoshot of mine I was working on, I already have Wally's Silver Hammer, and I'm still writing a Rocky Raccoon fic based around our own Hoagie P. Gilligan.

And since I love writing these kinds of fics, and you guys, I'm very much open to requests for a fics as long as you tell me which Beatles song to base it around. I'd love suggestions for songs to use, so if you can think of one, tell me! Oh... And review this story too!


End file.
